littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
Jade Thirlwall
Jade Amelia Thirlwall (b. December 26, 1992) is an English singer. She's a member of the British four-piece girl group Little Mix with Perrie Edwards, Jesy Nelson and Leigh-Anne Pinnock. Early Life Jade was raised in the Laygate neighbourhood of South Shields, Tyne and Wear. She is of Yemeni and Egyptian ancestry on her mother's side. She also auditioned for The X Factor in 2008 and 2010 but got eliminated at Bootcamp stage. She attended performing arts college South Tyneside, where she studied a range of courses. Artistry and Influences Jade Thirlwall references Diana Ross as her favourite singer and one of her major musical influences. Personal Life Family Jade has a Grandfather named Mohammid Badwi but it is unknown where he was born. He got married to Amelia Aziz born during 1928 in South Shields, Tyne & Wear and had a child called Norma. Norma Badwi is Jade's mom who was also born in Souths Shields, Tyne & Wear, in 1958. She is a business manager at Laygate Primary School in South Shields where Jade attended. James Thirlwall was born during 1961 and is also from South Shields. He (like Norma) is a Business Manager at a community school. However he divorced Norma leaving her single. Karl David Thirlwall is Jade's older brother, born during 1989. He and his wife, Shireen Dunlop, have three children. Leoni, their first child, born during 2004. Karl, their only son, born during April 2012, and Amara Jade Elizabeth Thirlwall, named after Jade herself, born during 2016. Gallery jade-thirlwall-and-family--twitter-1368789443-view-0.png wv5DUts.jpg i73BdoK.jpg jadeandmum.jpg File:Jade_with_her_mother_Norma_Thirwall.jpg Love life *There were also rumours of her being romatically linked with Collabro member Michael Auger. *Jade dated dancer Sam Craske from 2012 till 2014. Sam is a member of Diversity, a dance troupe, that won Britan's Got Talent in 2009. They broke up in the end of June 2014 because of their busy schedules. Jade's bandmate Jesy Nelson broke up with her boyfriend Jordan Banjo, a bandmate of Sam, around the same time. *After being friends for some time Jade and Jed Elliott (bassist for the band The Struts) started dating in early 2016. Jade and Jed, met thanks to Jesy's ex-fiancé Jake Roche, whose is friends with the guy. Tattoos Jade has one known tattoo. It is down her back, from her neck to her hip. Her tattoo is Arabic for the words "Anyone can achieve their dream if they’ve got the courage." Jadetat1.jpg https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4b/97/95/4b97953ffc22644ee5e8b37abe2b9626.jpg Trivia Quotes= |-| Facts= *Her middle name is Amelia *Jade's Vocal Type is "Light- Lyric Soprano" *She is born on 26th of December 1992 *She is 1.65m tall *She's a brunette. *She supports LGBT. *She's straight. *Her networth is $5 million. *Jade is a patron for the charity Cancer Connections. *Another nickname is for her is Edna. *She is the second youngest in the group *She had anorexia. *She had fear of clowns. *She has 4.6 million followers on Instagram. *At the age of 16, she started performing in clubs and pubs. *Jade confessed to a weird addiction – boxes. If she has something, she has to put it in a box! *Jade used to have a pet beetle called Barry. *Her favorite food is Lasagne and biscuits. *Jade is addicted to biscuits. *Her favorite colors are purple and teal. *She and Little Mix were nominated for the 2012 Glamour Women of the Year Awards for Band of the Year. They won the award in 2014. *Her birth sign is Capricorn (the sign of the Fish-Goat hybrid) which is also the tenth sign of the zodiac. *She has a peanut allergy. *Her favorite color are teal, gold and anything sparkly. *Jade has a tattoo on her spine. *One of her best friends is 2009 X Factor winner Joe McElderry. *Jade cannot whistle. *Her favorite celebrity is Diana Ross. *She listed popstar and singer Cheryl Cole as one of her greatest idols. *She was head girl at her school. *She grew up in South Shields. *Her Chinese astrology sign is 1992 Monkey. *She got into singing by listening to Motown and musicals. *Jade believed that her Mum was Diana Ross. *She was 12 when she had her first kiss. *Her style inspiration are geeky boys in general such as Labrinth, Arcus Collins and Paloma Faith. *She used to get called Pickle because of her being and the anyone can keep me in a pickle jar. *She likes to listen to Motown or Amy Winehouse. *Jade's got a soft spot for Disney films. *She auditioned for season five of X Factor in 2008 with The Beatles' song, "I Want to Hold Your Hand," but was not selected. *She was raised by her parents, James Thirlwall and Norma Badwi, has a brother named Karl, and dated Sam Craske from the dance band Diversity in 2013. *Her favorite movies are Disney, PS I Love U and Seven Pounds. * From the age of three to fifteen, Jade attended Steps Dance and Fitness. *Her favorite songs and albums are 'Back to Black', 'I Am Sasha Fierce' or 'Sigh No More' by Mumford and Sons. Any Motown or musical song, or 'To Know Him Is To Love Him' cover by Amy Winehouse . *The best of advice Jade has given was "To not to be selfish and to remember there are two people in a relationship." *Her ideal boyfriend must buy her lots of presents, take her to Disney Land Paris and get her biscuits. *Jade looks for a boy with swag, snapbacks and tattoos especially on first date. *Jade is dating Jed Elliott as of January 2016. * Jed said it was love at first sight. *If Jade had the voice of any singer, she would want it to be like Stevie Wonder. *She once spent $1500 on a shopping spree. *Her pet peeves are eating with an open mouth and grinding teeth in sleep. *Leigh-Anne and Jesy play loud music in the morning to wake her up. *All the members of Little Mix agree that Jade is the biggest geek. *If Jade could be any princess from Disney's movies she would be Jasmine from Aladdin. Gallery Category:People Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Writers Category:Members Category:Little Mix Category:Jade Thirlwall Category:The X Factor